degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-13968809-20130928232134/@comment-24716272-20130929002154
First of all, Miles is nowhere near verbally abusive. If you're talking about him calling Maya a slut in the promo, he's lashing out at her because he's hurt, angry, and jealous (which makes for a very volatile combination), not because he actually believes it. By no means am I condoning it, mind you, but all human beings say stupid things in the heat of the moment. If Miles is verbally abusive, then so too is Emma and everyone else who has slutshamed on this show. Secondly, Matlingsworth isn't even official yet. The two are mutually interested in each other, but unlike Ziles, they haven't jumped straight into physical intimacy despite their attraction. "Now another thing I'm pretty sure this relationship is base of off lust. Maya knowes nothing about this kid. All she reffered to him as "the cute bad boy" not the "person with a great personality" she never took any interest in his personality or feelings or even likes and dislikes." Based off of lust? Zig lusted after Maya the minute he saw her wearing pageant attire, and their friendship is completely conditional if Zig already expects Maya to date him in the near future despite her never confirming her feelings for him. And I beg to differ that Miles would only remind her of Cam. If anything, Zig would be a constant reminder of the boy she loved and lost considering the circumstances of their hookup in the first place. Just think, if (god forbid) Zaya do get together, Maya will forever be haunted by Cam's ghost everytime they kiss, wondering what he would think of her if he saw her with the very same guy who tried to interfere with their relationship and who implanted lies into his head that Maya would be better off without him, which was the catalyst for Cam's suicide. Maya was already on the verge of a mental breakdown in her tryst with Harry. What makes you think she won't revert back to that state of mind if she dated Zig - the guy who she helped cheat on her best friend and who relentlessly pursued her against her wishes when she was with her first love? It is no secret that Zaya share an irrevocably tainted history. Maya (and Zig, for that matter) deserves a clean slate, and that is precisely what Miles would give her, as he bears no ties to the single most traumatizing experience of her life. If you consider Matlingsworth to be a ship based on lust, what exactly would you classify Ziles as? Of course there is some element of lust in their relationship (more so on Miles's part since Maya only started *liking* him when he proved he wasn't the guy Tris made him out to be), but there is no question as to which ship is the epitome of lust. Ziles's very foundation was built on making out 24/7. No substance whatsoever in that ship. It takes two to tango, and Miles was most certainly NOT the only one who initiated their makeouts. If memory serves me correct, Zoe was wrongfully territorial of Miles even before they hooked up and treated him as some sort of conquest in her rivalry with Tris. Unlike Maya, she never once saw past his looks and wealth for the hurting boy inside. To address your final point, how many times do I have to reiterate that Zoe. Was. Not. Innocent. They used EACH OTHER in their casual fling and Miles settled for Zoe as she was the only girl who showed interest in him. Maya, the one he truly wanted, wasn't even an option and antagonized him on Tristan's behalf. Whether Zoe truly had genuine feelings for Miles is subjective. For all we know, she could have only been upset at the indignity of being dumped in favour of her mortal enemy. "That's low. Also on top of that he made sure he made out in front of them in the classroom, classy boy here. All of this in a manner if episodes." You know what's really low? Emotionally and physically cheating on your loving girlfriend with the object of your affections, then never taking no for an answer when she rejects your advances, and having the audacity to confront her boyfriend that eventually led to his suicide because of your disgusting entitlement complex. How does simply making out with someone else compare in any way, shape, or form to that atrocity? And last of all, not one of the Mayles shippers on here have claimed that Maya could "cure" Miles, or vice versa. We all acknowledge that only they have the power to overcome their individual issues. Some things simply can't be remedied with the "power of love". Sometimes, love isn't enough. However, Miles and Maya could be there for each other in their time of need and relate to each other's innermost feelings. Companionship goes a long way in the healing process. They are both broken people, but they could learn, and heal, and grow together.